What happened on New Year's Eve
by hexenkind
Summary: Heartbroken, Mitchie doesn't really want to celebrate the New Year, but as Caitlyn convinces her to come to her celebration misunderstandings occur. Mitchie is left with one question: What happened on New Year's Eve? AU Mitchie/Shane, Naitlyn, Jason


**What happened on New Year's Eve - Smitchie Oneshot**

**

* * *

  
**

As Mitchie was walking alongside her best friend, Caitlyn, she heaved a heavy sigh. They were currently shopping in a huge grocery store just on the edge of their hometown.

"Do I really have to come tomorrow?" Mitchie tried to excuse herself once again. Trying to back out of her friend's party, a New Year's Eve party at that, too. Knowing, she'd just ruin it by being a broken hearted wreck.

Caitlyn just rolled her eyes, fed up by Mitchie's excuses, having heard them the whole day and the weeks before. Mitchie never went out anymore. "I told you a million times and I'll gladly tell you again. There is no way out, Mitch! You _have_ to come! It's New Year's Eve, you can't just sit at home alone, drowning in your self pity. He isn't even worth your misery."

Mitchie sighed once again. "You have an easy time talking. You've found your prince charming while the guy that should have been mine cheated on me with the school's bitch!"

"Get over it, Mitch! He's an ass." Caitlyn was frustrated with her best friend, she was by now throwing her hands up in the air to emphasize her words and to prove her point.

"Nice friend you are, Caitlyn. You should make me feel better, not worse." Mitchie said a little disappointed.

"How am I making you feel worse? I'm just stating the truth and you know it. And, anyway, I want my best friend with me to start the New Year off with some celebration. This could be the start of something new, you know?" She was by now smiling at the brunette standing beside her, picking up one last article they needed for the feast the next day, then walking to the checkout counter. "And have I told you that Nate's cousin will be coming too? He's incredibly hot, a sophmore in college!" Nate, Caitlyn's boyfriend, is a freshman in college now and they've been going out since Caitlyn and Mitchie's sophmore year of High School, they're now seniors. Mitchie and Nate had grown to be like best friends in High School and he always helped her out with anything. He was the one she called when she needed someone to talk to and Caitlyn, her first choice, wasn't available. She always knew she could count on him to be by her side if she needed him, without as much as a question asked.

Mitchie just rolled her eyes. It was just typical. She was trying to set her up, just after her heart got broken. "Forget it, Cait. I'm not hooking up with the guy nor am I falling in love with him. I've got my fair share of heart breaks in the past. I need a damn break!"

"Yeah. Whatever, Mitch. Just please, come. It'll be fun!"

Mitchie grumbled, defeated. "Alright, fine. I'll come."

"Yes, I knew it." Caitlyn was jumping up and down, getting weird looks from the other customers. "What? Have you never done a happy dance in your life?" She snapped as she was paying attention to her surroundings again, not feeling embarrassed. People these days seemed to be already weirded out by a girl's happy-dancing. What happened to the world and the people in it? Where did their fun side disappear to?

--

The next day, New Year's Eve, was approaching way too soon for Mitchie's liking. She still wasn't in the mood to party or to meet new people. But she had promised Caitlyn, she couldn't back out now. And after all, maybe it _would_ be fun. Straightening out her simple black baby doll shirt, looking down at her dark jeans, she sighed, looking at herself in her full length mirror. Was she really that ugly?

_Flashback_

_It was the last day of school before winter break and Mitchie was walking along the hallways, saying an occasional goodbye to people, standing by their lockers. Mitchie wasn't one of the geeks, neither was she one of the populars, but she was okay with that. At least she had friends, real ones at that, too. She was slowly nearing the exit of the school, when she heard noises coming from the classroom to her right. Curiosity getting the best of her, she approached it, not thinking she'd see something she didn't really want to see, getting her heart broken in the process. Reaching the door, she opened it slowly. As she was catching the sight of what was going on inside, she gasped. There was Greg, her boyfriend of almost a year, sucking faces with, Tess, the school's bitch. Greg was fair haired, blue eyed, and the image of a boy that was almost too good to be true. Tess, on the other hand, was the vivid picture of the perfect girl. Perfect long blond hair, perfect blue eyes, perfect long legs. Perfect everything, you'd say._

_Dropping her bag to the ground, she made some noise, informing the cheaters right in front of her of her presence. "You jerk!" Mitchie exclaimed, looking at Greg. How the hell could he do something like this to _her_? She thought he loved her, but that was probably just a lie. To wrap her around his finger._

"_Mi, this is not what it looks like." Greg was quickly stepping away from Tess, walking towards his fuming still-girlfriend. He didn't want to loose her. She was his only absolute term in life._

"_Don't give me that shit, Greg. I'm not stupid. I saw it with my own eyes. You were sucking faces with that … that … _bitch_!" She was yelling out the last part so loud, she saw Greg flinch, but she didn't regret yelling, no, it satisfied her. While her heart was breaking inside, the yelling seemed to lessen the pain just a little. _

_Reaching out for her cheek, Greg was close enough to pull her in, never letting her go. "I'm sorry, babe, I won't do it again. Please, forgive me. I love you."_

"_Damn right, you won't do that to me ever again. We're over, Greg. So over!" Mitchie yelled, seeing a cheeky grin on the blond girl's face. Tess was still standing there, watching the argument and getting her satisfaction out of it. Tess had always been the kind of girl that would draw pure pleasure out of other people's misery. This was no exception! _

_As he saw the anger flare in Mitchie's eyes, Greg knew he had lost. Mitchie is and had always been a stubborn girl, no one could ever change her mind, if she had set it on something. There was no way. But he couldn't ruin this, couldn't ruin his reputation by being dumped. If Mitchie and himself were over, he'd have to let it seem like _he_ broke up with _her_, not the other way around._

_Mitchie was already walking towards the door, with tears threatening to fall as she looked back one last time, catching a look of determination in Greg's eyes. _

_She was then almost out the door, when she heard Greg yell. "Just you walk away, ugly bitch! We're over! I don't ever want to see your ugly face again!"_

_Being hit by his words, hard, she sped up and ran out of the school, not looking back once, and towards the waiting Caitlyn._

_As Caitlyn saw her best friend's tears, she immediately stormed over to her, engulfing her in a comforting hug._

_End of Flashback_

Shaking her head, trying to get rid of her own thoughts she grabbed her stuff, knowing she'd sleep over at Caitlyn's, and made her way down the stairs and towards the living room, where her parents were sitting.

"I'm going over to Caitlyn's now, Mom, Dad." Mitchie said, while slipping on her black converse. "I'll see you in the morning."

"Alright, honey. Have fun!" Her Mom said, smiling, happy her daughter was going out instead of sulking, like she did the past two weeks.

"But, hey! No funny business, young lady!" Her father yelled after her as she was opening the door. She just rolled her eyes, not feeling the need to answer to her father's exclamation.

--

Arriving at Caitlyn's a few minutes later, she rung the doorbell and soon a cheerful looking Caitlyn opened.

"Heya, gal. I'm glad you came!" Caitlyn, smiled, hugging Mitchie and pulling her inside.

"Like wise, Cait. I really need to forget about Greg and move on, you were right." Mitchie said, a little more happy than the day before.

"Aren't I always?" The bouncy haired girl responded with a cheeky grin. Caitlyn was pulling Mitchie along and into the kitchen to finish everything that would be needed that night.

Soon, the doorbell rang, indicating that the others had arrived. "I'll get it!" Yelled Caitlyn from the kitchen to Mitchie, who was currently tidying up her friend's living room a little.

A few minutes later, Caitlyn entered the room with Nate beside her, Jason, Nate's older brother, behind them as well as another guy Mitchie didn't know, supposedly Nate and Jason's cousin, as Mitchie was still busying herself.

"Hey there girl, haven't seen you in a while." Said a cheerful Jason, stepping forward, hugging her, taking Mitchie of guard, who hadn't even noticed they had entered the room.

Mitchie was trying to calm her heart, recovering from the shock. "Right, give me heart attack, Jason. That way I won't see the New Year."

Pulling back from her, Jason smiled sheepishly. "Sorry?" Seriously that guy wasn't twenty-two like it said on his ID, sometimes he seemed more like an hyperactive pre-teen. Mitchie couldn't help but laugh, as Nate was walking forward, greeting her also.

"Nice seeing you, favorite girl in the whole entire world." Nate said, laughing.

"Wrong move, Natey." Said a laughing Mitchie, looking at her best friend, who was currently tapping her left foot and crossing her arms.

Laughing, Nate skipped over to his girlfriend, pecking her cheek. "Aw, honey, I was kidding. Mitchie's one of my best friends, you know that. Cheer up a little."

"You sure about that?" Caitlyn asked, mocking anger at Nate, but trying to hide the smile that was threatening to break out on her rosy face. They were always teasing each other constantly.

As Jason was busying himself with the food, as always, Mitchie noticed the third boy in the room. Feeling the need to introduce herself, she was walking towards him and extending her hand.

Smiling, she said. "So, you must be Nate and Jason's cousin. It's nice to meet you. I'm Michelle, but you can call me Mitchie!"

The dark haired boy was only staring at Mitchie, his jaw slightly dropped, not showing any sign that he'd move in the next few minutes.

Pulling her hand back, she looked at him weirdly as Jason was stepping to her side. She nudged him lightly, not taking her eyes of the boy, still standing there motionless. "Is he alright?" She whispered.

Jason only shrugged. "That's Shane for you. He's always spacing out! Never a reason."

Being aware of the exchange, Caitlyn looked at her boyfriend, grinning. "Maybe there's a reason this time!"

Shooting Caitlyn a confused look and observing Shane, he raised an eyebrow. "What? What are you talking about?"

Laughing, Caitlyn shook her head, knowing well, that Nate never noticed things like these. "He's practically drooling at the sight of Mitchie, our best friend."

Nate looked at her unsure. "You think? 'Cause Shane really isn't that kind of guy."

She shrugged. "The right girl can change that!"

Back over with Mitchie, Shane finally snapped out of it, looking down, blushing. "Uhm, hi, I'm Shane."

"You alright?" Asked Mitchie, concerned.

Shane just nodded, meeting Mitchie's eyes only briefly.

Now it was Mitchie's turn to stare. Shane was handsome. Really handsome. And he blushed? Not a combination you'll find often in your life. His slightly curly, black hair was falling into his face softly, framing his face just right. But his eyes, they were what caught Mitchie's attention. After Shane broke out of his trace they harbored the most beautiful gleam she had ever seen in anyone's eyes before. She was mesmerized. But she needed to snap out of it. She had promised herself, she wouldn't fall again, not like she did before. This wasn't her time and place. She just needed to forget about everything tonight! She needed a new start.

--

As midnight was slowly nearing, Jason walked away for a moment from the others that were situated on the couch, laughing with each other. Shane was slowly getting comfortable in their presence as well as he was still recovering from his embarrassing introduction.

Re-entering the room, Jason had a bottle with him. More specific a bottle of champagne!

Standing up, Nate's eyes widened. "No way, Jason! You brought that with you? You're awesome man!"

Jason laughed, being the only one over twenty-one and being able to get alcohol legally. "Who said I'd give you some of it?"

"Aw, man, don't be a douche. I'm your brother." Nate pouted. Yes, he pouted at his older brother.

"Younger brother, may I remind you? Way younger, Nate!" Jason replied, raising his eyebrow.

"Don't be such a party-pooper. I'm not a kid anymore and neither are the others, let's just have some fun tonight!" Nate stepped towards his brother, reaching for the bottle. "Please?"

Jason laughed, "Whatever, but at your own risk!" _At your own risk! _Mitchie should have listened to Jason better.

--

Soon enough it was midnight, the girls were already tipsy, the boys holding up a little better than them. As they stepped outside to watch the fire works, Shane and Mitchie's arms brushed briefly, sending a weird feeling through both their bodies. But since Shane wasn't really the forward one and Mitchie tried to ignore it, neither said something.

"It's beautiful!" Mitchie exclaimed, looking up in the sky of the cold winter night.

Shane smiled, looking down at her. "It sure is. But aren't you cold?"

Shaking her head, Mitchie looked up at the handsome boy, smiling. "Doesn't matter, I didn't bring my warmer jacket anyway."

Shane chuckled, trusting his glass of champagne into Mitchie's hands. "Hold on a second!" And with that he was running back into the house, coming back only seconds later with a blanket that Mitchie had seen earlier, lying on her best friend's couch. Walking over to Mitchie again, Shane draped the blanket over himself and her, pulling her closer a little, so they'd fit under it. "Better?"

Mitchie looked down, blushing a little because of their closeness, but nodded anyway. "Thanks."

"You're welcome! And I have to admit, I was a little cold myself." Catching her eye he winked at her.

As they stood there, having met only hours before, Mitchie was watching her best friend kissing her other best friend and Jason flirting with Caitlyn's next door neighbor, leaning on the fence that separated the two properties.

Having moved his eyes over to his cousin and Caitlyn kissing, Shane spoke up. "Nate seems happy."

Looking up at him, Mitchie raised an eyebrow. "He should be. They've been together a while now."

"That doesn't mean he's happy. Time doesn't mean anything." Shane countered, shaking his head.

Smiling softly, Mitchie looked at him with sympathetic eyes. "Own experiences?"

Fixing his eyes on Mitchie again, he smiled a little. "Something like that."

"Believe me, I know." The girl responded, laughing bitterly. "Time doesn't mean anything, indeed. Either he loves you or he doesn't."

"He?" Shane asked curious, raising an eyebrow. "Ex-boyfriend?"

Mitchie just shrugged, looking down at her feet. "He cheated on me. Now we're over and done. It's better this way."

Smiling at the frowning Mitchie, Shane mumbled something under his breath, obviously something that Mitchie shouldn't hear. "You can say that again."

Looking up, Mitchie's eyes widened. Had she heard right? "Did you say something?"

"Uhm, no. Nothing." Shane just laughed nervously.

Still holding Shane's glass in her hands, Mitchie knew that there was something about Shane. She didn't know what it was and she wasn't in the mood to find out. She enjoyed her somewhat single life too much. It was way too soon to start something with a guy as sweet as Shane. She'd only hurt him and herself in the end. Trying to rid herself of these thoughts, she chucked the champagne down in one gulp. Attempting to numb her soaring feelings.

"Woah, slow down there." Was all that Shane said, taking the glass from her hands, not knowing that this wasn't the end of it.

--

A few hours later, Jason was passed out on the couch inside and the girls were goofing around, obviously drunk to an extreme extend. Shane and Nate meanwhile were rather sober.

Looking at his girlfriend, Nate sighed. "Can you take care of Mitchie, while I take care of Caity? I can't handle both."

Knowing Nate was right, Shane just nodded.

"Just take her to the guest room upstairs and get her to sleep." Nate said, walking over to Caitlyn and scooping her up in his arms.

"Let me down." Caitlyn shrieked, but Nate didn't budge. He carried her up the stairs with one last look back at Shane.

Meanwhile, Shane was attempting to walk towards Mitchie as the girl was twirling around madly.

Finally loosing her balance, Mitchie was about to fall to the ground with a thud, but was held back by Shane's arms.

"Let's get you to bed, Mitchie." Shane said, helping her to stand up. "Can you walk up the stairs?"

"Of c-course I can, Shaney." Mitchie answered, giggling. But as she attempted to climb up the stairs it appeared to be rather difficult for her. Seeing her dilemma, Shane sighed, walked over to her and took her by the waist, supporting her, but not getting too close. "Come on."

Finally arriving at Mitchie's assigned room, Shane sat her down on the bed, where Mitchie immediately laid down, being powered out.

As Shane was convinced that she was passed out, he walked over and pulled the covers over her petite body, but what he didn't expect was that Mitchie grabbed his arm, pulling him down.

Her eyes only slightly open, she mumbled. "Stay with me?"

Sighing and thinking _What the heck!, _he nodded, lying down beside her on the covers. Mitchie snuggled closer to him immediately, lying her head down on his chest. Shane just smiled to himself, stroking her hair softly. "Good night, Mitchie."

"'Night." Was the mumbled reply as Mitchie was finally drifting of to sleep.

--

Waking up the next day, Mitchie had a major headache. Glancing at the alarm clock beside the bed, she saw that it was 1pm already. As she was trying to sit up, she noticed someone lying beside her for the first time, their arm across her waist. As she was looking closely, she finally realized who it was. _What the hell happened last night? _Was all she could think at that moment, rubbing her head. Shane was lying beside her, sleeping peacefully, but that would soon end, as Mitchie shook him furiously.

"Wake the hell up, Shane."

Shane's eyes fluttered open immediately as he heard the furious edge to Mitchie's voice.

"What?" Shane grumbled.

"WHAT? Is that all you can say?" Mitchie was getting mad and her head was steadily hurting more from her screaming. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I'm, well, correction, I _was_ sleeping."

"I can see that, idiot, but why next to me." As Shane was starting to answer, Mitchie cut him off again. "Wait, I don't care. This situation just proves that you're like every guy I ever met. You've been taking advantage of me being drunk. And I honestly thought you were different." Getting up and grabbing her still untouched stuff, she had brought with her the night before, Mitchie quickly left the room, running downstairs, being met by a wide eyed Caitlyn.

"I have to go, Caity. See you later." And with that she was out the door.

As Caitlyn was looking at Nate for an explanation, the guy just shrugged.

Finally getting straight what Mitchie thought had happened, Shane ran downstairs as well, only being met by curious faces. "Where's Mitchie?" He asked them.

"She just left." Jason answered for them, exiting the kitchen with a huge breakfast.

"Whatever happened, Shane, just let her cool off." Caitlyn said, knowing it was probably a misunderstanding, since she knew her best friend like the back of hand. Mitchie tended to jump to conclusions way to quickly. "There is no way you can sort this out when she is being this way."

"You're right. I'll just talk to her later." Shane admitted, sighing and sitting down, grabbing some breakfast.

--

Now, the New Year had started and school was in full swing again. Mitchie still hadn't heard from Shane again, but she was somewhat relieved. She still didn't know what happened that night, she just imagined the worst.

As she was on a Wednesday walking out of school with Caitlyn, she couldn't believe who was standing there, waiting. It was Shane. Shane of all people. What the hell was he doing here?

"Wasn't Nate supposed to pick us up?" Asked the brunette her best friend.

Looking ahead at Shane, Caitlyn groaned, ignoring her irrelevant question. "Give the boy a chance, Mitch. He really likes you."

"He does?" Mitchie asked shocked, looking at the handsome boy standing by his car.

"If I didn't know that you've just met, I'd say he's head over heels. You might have not heard him whine about how you thought so badly of him, when in reality, he did nothing. And how he had different settings worked out for telling you the truth, but was always too much of a coward to tell you. He likes you, Mitchie. He really does. And whatever really happened that New Year's Eve isn't as bad as you think it is. Just let him explain." Caitlyn finished in one breath.

"Woah, Caitlyn. Didn't know you had that side in you. Did you have that speech planned out or was it unrehearsed?" Mitchie asked Caitlyn, raising an eyebrow in disbelief. Caitlyn just shoot her a look, signaling her that she was being unfair to the poor guy.

"Alright, alright. I'll talk to him. Don't worry." And with that, Mitchie was walking towards him, but was stopped by someone stepping into her way.

"So, is that your new lover? He's hot. Too hot for someone like you, I might as well make my move now." Tess said, smirking. "You know, I always get the best."

Rolling her eyes, Mitchie stepped around her. "Whatever, Tess."

"Did you know that you were just some stupid game to Greg?" That made Mitchie turn around on her heels, getting in Tess' face.

"You know, Tess. I may not be popular and I may not be rich. But still, you don't have a right to walk on my feelings as you'd like. You put other people down, steal their boyfriends, just to make yourself feel better, but in the end, we're the ones laughing. You'll get your end, but it may not be a happy one." And with that, Mitchie turned around, walking straight to Shane.

"You'll regret that, I promise you."And with one last shriek, Tess was gone.

Rolling her eyes, Mitchie came to a halt in front of Shane, sighing. "Hi."

Shane smiled, a little nervous nevertheless. "Hi. Uhm, can we talk?"

Mitchie just nodded, recalling the words her best friend had said earlier. "Sure."

"Okay." And with that, Shane took a deep breath. "You see, we might have gotten off on the wrong foot that morning. It appeared to be something that it definitely wasn't. You probably think that I tried to get you to sleep with me that night, but somehow failed. You think I took advantage of you, because you were drunk, but that's not right. That's not what happened on New Year's Eve."

"Then, what happened?" Mitchie asked, curiously.

And with that, Shane told her everything. Every little detail that he could remember.

While they were talking, they walked, first around the school's parking lot, then around the school's grounds, leaving a smirking Caitlyn behind to walk home on her own, but at that moment in time they really didn't care.

As Shane finished talking, Mitchie looked at him. "You mean. Nothing happened?"

"I promise you. Nothing happened." Shane answered sincerely.

Sighing, Mitchie just shook her head, looking at the ground shamefully. "That will teach me a lesson to never drink again. It was my first and only time being drunk to my core."

"Why did you start drinking anyway?" The raven haired boy questioned curious.

"Because …"

"Because?"

"Because I would have done …"

"You would have done what, Mitchie? This suspense is killing me." Shane was slowly getting frustrated.

Sighing, Mitchie looked up at Shane. "Because I would have done …" She stopped once again until Shane urged her to go on. "This." And with that, she leaned up and captured Shane's lips in a soft kiss, pulling back, she looked down. "There is something about you, Shane. I just can't put my finger on it."

Smiling, Shane tilted Mitchie's head up so she was looking straight at him. "There is something about you too, Mitchie. And I have to confess I might be falling for you." And with that he was leaning in, turning the kiss into a more passionate one this time.

Pulling back once again, Mitchie smiled with a twinkle in her eyes. "Let's just see what the New Year brings for us and let's not remember what happened on New Year's Eve."

"Agreed." Shane answered, smiling. And with that, they kissed again.

* * *

**Soo, liked it, hated it?!  
**

**Against all the odds, I finished this oneshot in time and it's like the most I've ever written in one chapter or oneshot! Yay for me ;) **

**Well, now, with this oneshot I just wanted to wish you all a HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

**Please review?**

**x Corinna  
**


End file.
